The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of Dianthus, botanically known as Dianthus caryophyllus, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘KLEDP18090’. ‘KLEDP18090’ originated from a whole plant mutation of the proprietary female parent ‘DCP-2012-5001’ (unpatented) in March 2014, in (Netherlands).
In September 2014, ‘KLEDP18090’ was first vegetatively propagated by vegetative cuttings in Stuttgart Germany. ‘KLEDP18090’ was found to reproduce true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation in Latina, Italy via vegetative stem cuttings.